Dan 10 Episode Guide
This page shows the list of episodes of Dan 10. Starting from Season 1-6. It will help you stay on track. Season 1 Episode 1-And Then There Were Ten A young thirteen year old stumbles upon a mysterious device that has a weird feature allowing the boy to transform into ten alien heroes! Episode 2-Hard Times Call for Malware Dan, Marina, CC and Chris are dealing with villains and stopping them. While a mysterious hunter sets his sights on Dan but who are his allies? Episode 3-Your A Real Party Animo Dan is suspicious of mutant animals attacking him recently who is the cause of these mutant animals? Episode 4-Robot Rampage After stumbling onto an alien city Dan and Chris must save it when robots invade the city and hid bombs all over the vicinity! Will Dan and Chris save it before Undertown EXPLODES!!!! Episode 5-Brothers Are a Bother Introducing Marina and CC to Undertown someone else knows about this area as well, but who? Episode 6-Alien X'd Out After being transported to Primus and meeting the creator of the Omnitrix and a very powerful enemy invading it but will Dan take control of his new alien? Episode 7-Gravity of the Situtation Stuck as Gravattack an alien researcher kidnaps Dan and plans on selling him to the Forever Knights will his freinds save him before he's DISECTED!? Episode 8-The Hunter Has Become the Hunted Finally meeting the alien who was behind sending the alien predators attacking Dan he must stop the hunter before he gets ahold of the Omnitrix. Episode 9-The Hunt for the Omnitrix Vilgax returns and sends a series of bounty hunters to remove the Omnitrix! Episode 10-Vilgax's Vile Dan and the others must prepare for the showdown with Vilgax but the Omnitrix is on the fritz! Season 2 Episode 11-DNA Dan must recapture his aliens but what makes things worse Jay is stuck as the mischievous alien Buzzshock. Episode 12-Grounded!!!! After the parents of Jay and Dan discover their sons turn into aliens they decide to ground them! What makes matters worse an alien kidnaps Marina, CC and Chris. Episode 13-Conspiracy of the Highbreed Spying on the Highbreed to find out what they are doing on Earth, so what is their plan? Episode 14-DNApped The five must save a young man that has been kidnapped by the DNAliens what can they be using him for? Episode 15-Amped Out An alien takes refuge in Dan's Omnitrix while a power hungry alien is after them! But yet again Dan is trapped in his newest form! Episode 16-Save the Last Dance As a dance approaches an alien has gone rogue through Bellwood! Episode 17-All That Glitters Zombie girls have wrecked chaos through a town but a mysterious young man with similar powers as Marina does he tie in with the zombie girls? Episode 18-Ally Army Dan and the team prepare against the war against the Highbreed they must prepare by gaining more allies such as Azmuth, Digger and Xylene. Episode 19-War of the World Part 1 The team now go into the final battle of the Highbreed. Episode 20-War of the World Part 2 Dan, Jay, Marina, CC and Chris fly to the home world of the Highbreed to convince the Highbreed council to stop the war. But they are fighting their own war on Augstaka. Season 3 Episode 21-Revenge of the Arch-Enemy Part 1 An arch-enemy returns to seek revenge on Dan and challenges the team to a competiton but the new Omnitrixes are glitching just before the battle starts. Episode 22-Revenge of the Arch-Enemy Part 2 After "fixing" the Omnitrixes Dan and Jay accept the enemy's challenge. This is another battle for Earth. Episode 23-Animo Anger Animo recalls the time when Dan, Jay and the others stopped him from turning everyone into animals! Episode 24-Attracted! Dan and the group travel to Electronia Lodestar's home planet to stop the enemy (from Episodes 21-22) from achieving the magnetic core of the planet. Episode 25-Food Around the Corner Dan is called into a peace treaty as Gravattack to settle an argument. While alien fleas called Hulex are drilling into Gravattack's core! Episode 26-You Okay You Look Like You Have Seen a Ghostfreak Dan unlocks a new form called Ghostfreak that escapes the Omnitrix and goes rogue! Episode 27-Return of the Drainer The Drainer returns but with a new face he calls himself Aggregor and is after Jay because he has Shocksquatch which can power up a machine to drain certain elemental aliens! Episode 28-Ghost Town Literally Ghostfreak known as Zs'Skayr takes over a destroyed planet known as Arburia and the villain returns once again seeking a special core from the planet. Now Dan has to take on two of the most dangerous foes in the galaxy! Episode 29-I Put a Spell on You Dan runs into a girl who's new there and the girl seems to got Dan under her "spell." She's planning on making Dan hers! Episode 30-Primus Dan and Jay are both transported to Primus once again and meets a girl name Eunice on their.